Confusifying
by chwee
Summary: Galinda is confused about her feelings towards her somewhat surly new roommate. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gelphie fic, so let me know what you think. :) Rated M for future chapters. Happy reading!

* * *

"Shall I invite the Thropp Third Descending, of Nest Hardings, Elphaba?"

I hear these words escape the Madame Morrible's mouth and internally groan. I don't move from my place at the wall, hoping that she'll move on and pick some other poor girl to live with what looks like a nervous blonde.

She doesn't.

"Elphaba?" she repeats, louder this time.

I sigh and push myself off the wall and make my way towards the front of the room. I hear people gasping as they catch sight of me. They part quickly, and my hair stands on end as I feel every pair of eyes settle on me. The blonde catches sight of me last. She gasps, colors for a second, and then goes deathly pale.

"But she's…there has to be a mistake…Madame" the blonde (Galinda, I learned later) sputtered out.

"There's no mistake, Miss Upland" Madame Morrible said, an almost evil grin marring her already unfortunate features. "I'm sure the two of you will get along wonderfully."

With that, Galinda took one last look at me and ran off.

I wondered aimlessly around campus for the next few hours, reluctant to face my new roommate.

When I couldn't put it off any longer, I walked into the dormitory and found my room. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find Galinda struggling with what appeared to be her desk. I walked towards the petite girl, who gasped and dropped the desk when she saw me.

"You just…stay over there!" she said, running around to the other side of the desk.

"I don't bite, Miss Galinda." I replied curtly. I considered adding a sarcastic joke at the end, but decided against it. "I was merely going to unpack, and perhaps help you with that furniture…unless you're afraid that it's catching."

"That what's catching?" she asked with a worried expression.

"The _GREEN, _Miss Galinda. That is what you're concerned about, is it not? Or are you so flustered by my obvious intelligence?"

"I'm not flustered!" she yelled, pouting. "And it's not contagious…is it?"

"I guess you'll have to find out, won't you?" I said with a smirk before turning towards my side of the room.

I finally grasped why she was struggling with the desk. The girl was trying to barricade her side of the room. It appeared that the desks had originally been next to one another, and she was trying to set hers so that it would be facing towards my side, and the tall bookcase that sat atop it would conceal her and effectively divide our two halves.

I sat my battered suitcase on my bed, and began taking out my dresses to hang up.

I heard a loud shriek and turned to see Miss Galinda, about to be crushed under the weight of her bookcase, which she now understood was detachable.

Against my better judgment, I sprinted over and grabbed the bookcase, catching it just before it touched the girl's head. She shrieked again, but this time because of thephysical nearness of me. She leaped onto her bed and screamed "Don't touch it! Put it back! I'll just order a new one!"

Rolling my eyes, I sat the bookcase back up and turned towards Galinda. I calmly walked over to the side of her bed, internally laughing at her horrified expression.

"No! Stay away! I-"

I reached out and grabbed her arm, effectively silencing her.

"Galinda…" I began, as she stared helplessly at my hand on her arm.

"I have always been green. And no, it's not contagious; it's just the way I am."

She relaxed a little, but stared at me with suspicious eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yes." I replied, dropping her arm and returning to my side of the room.

I resumed unpacking my things, pulling out the precious novels I had brought with me and gingerly setting them on my bookshelf.

I was interrupted in my task by Miss Galinda's voice. "Miss…Thropp, is it? I…thank you, for saving me from the bookshelf earlier…but this doesn't make us friends."

With that, she hurried away for the second time.

_Oh darn,_ I thought. _And I'd so hoped we were going to give each other pedicures later. _

I chuckled softly, and finished unpacking.

* * *

Galinda's POV

I entered my room for the second time that day, looking around for the green girl. I finally spotted her, curled up in her bed reading. _But classes haven't even begun yet!_

She ignored me as I loudly put away the last of my things. I gathered my nightclothes and announced that I was going to shower, and watched as she continued reading, seemingly unaware that I existed.

I glared at her and went into the bathroom to begin my nightly routine.

I emerged an hour and a half later, smelling of vanilla and lavender, and dressed in my favorite pink nightie. _She's still reading?_ I sat down and began brushing my hair.

When I was almost finished, I heard her get up and walk towards the bathroom. I heard lots of bottles clanging around, but no water running. Curious, I got up and went

to investigate. She'd left the door slightly ajar, so I peeked in. _Why, she really is green all over…_I thought, watching the girl rub some sort of oil into her skin, her back facing

me, and a towel wrapped around her waist. _She's so thin…_her ribs were clearly visible as she stretched to reach her back, and I saw her muscles flex. _That's how she _

_caught that bookshelf then…why, she's almost like a boy…_I felt blood rush to my face at that thought, and quietly returned to my side of the room and got in bed. I couldn't

shake the image of Elphaba from my mind. Despite her greenness, she had awakened something in me. I'd never felt this way about anyone, especially not…a woman. I

had seen her body, and wanted her to hold me, and protect me like she had done earlier with the bookshelves. _Her skin was so soft…_I shuddered, at the thought. _This is _

_all so confusifying! _ I sighed and forced myself to think about all the potential suitors I had met today, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Happy reading, I hope you like where my continuation is heading. :) **

* * *

Elphaba exited the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the now-darkened room before proceeding.

_Damn that Galinda, _she thought, glaring at the apparently sleeping blonde, _does she think I have night vision? _

The green girl hopped into her bed, and shot one last glare across the room before attempting sleep.

_Several weeks later_

The two girls slowly developed a rhythm. They never spoke in the mornings, as Elphaba left hours before Galinda even awoke. Elphaba sat in the front row of all her classes, taking copious notes and answering questions while Galinda sat towards the back, making fun of her roommate with her gaggle of friends. At night though, things changed. The pair would sit in the room in near silence, with Elphaba reading and Galinda sighing because no one was there to pay attention to her or relieve her boredom. She had tried sneaking out to spend time with her friends, but after a trip to Morrible's office, the attempts had abruptly stopped. The girls built a nightly rapport, gingerly (and sometimes not so gingerly) poking fun at one another. Any outsider would believe that the two loathed one another, but Galinda found herself tentatively trying to engage the green girl without actually insulting her.

Elphaba was particularly engrossed in her book this evening, leaving Galinda very bored. The brunette wasn't responding to any of her jabs, not even when she had called her a green bean. Galinda sighed heavily, and shot a glance at the other girl to gauge her reaction.

_Nothing? Still? Sheesh, what's she reading? _

"What are you reading?" Galinda asked loudly.

"A collection of sermons" Elphaba replied curtly.

"Why would you want to read those dreadful old things?"

"If you'll remember, my Father is a minister."

"I remember, but I thought that you didn't believe in it.."

Elphaba paused; surprised that Galinda had absorbed any information about her. _Now why would she remember that? We only discussed it once, and it was because I compared her to the mindless followers of that religion…_

Shaking that line of thought from her head, she put down her book and looked at Galinda.

"Well, I don't. However, I find it very beneficial to understand what these ministers preach, and how they think. It's to my advantage to understand how people I clash with think, because then I can better understand their actions, and predict how they'll behave in future situations."

Galinda appeared thoughtful for a moment, then met Elphaba's gaze.

"Well, Miss Thropp, do you understand me?" she asked boldly.

"Miss Upland," Elphaba cackled, "as if you're difficult to figure out!"

Galinda crossed her arms and glared at the girl across from her.

"If you know me so well, than prove it!"

Elphaba regained control of herself and stood.

"Alright, I will."

"You, my dear Miss Upland, are the epitome of a "Shiz Girl" Meaning that you are here to find a husband, and pretend that you're bettering yourself by continuing your education. You care only for yourself, your appearance, and your social standing."

Galinda huffed and looked away from Elphaba, tears stinging her eyes.

_It's true, _she thought. _I know I only care about myself…and if I find a man that would make a suitable husband, I'll probably marry and leave this institution. But I __**want **__to care about other things, can't she tell? I'm so tired of talking to my friends about hair, shoes, clothes…well, actually that's a lie. Still…I want to talk about why our most frequent subject is __**you. **__And why I can't get you out of my head. _

"While those things may be true, Elphaba, there's more to me than that" Galinda replied softly.

"Since when do you drop my honorific?" Elphaba inquired, searching Galinda's face for answers. "if there's more to you than that…well, I'd be interested in knowing it." The last few words came out gently, trying to soothe Galinda, who was now quietly sobbing.

She moved towards the crying girl, and lightly touched her shoulder, making small circles on the petite girl's back.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _she thought. _I just know that this is some kind of trick she's playing…_

"Are you ok, Galinda?"

Galinda turned towards the green girl, gave her a long, hard stare, and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

Elphaba stiffened, but slowly returned the embrace from her position beside the bed.

"There, there" she said awkwardly.

_It's like she's never been hugged before, _Galinda thought. _But she's seems so frail; to be so strong. And her skin is so soft, despite her prickly personality. _

She released the green girl slowly, and quickly apologized.

"It's ok" Elphaba replied. "As long as you're feeling better."

"I do." Galinda said, with a small smile.

"Good." Elphaba said, shooting the blonde a quick grin of her own.

"I've already learned something I never thought was possible with you, Galinda."

"What's that?"

"I didn't know you liked green beans." Elphaba replied with a smirk, darting back over to her side of the room.


End file.
